The Kiss on the Platform
by The Child of Time
Summary: Post-ep oneshot for The Skull in the Sculpture. BB as always!“Would you just shut up, Bones? I love you.” Brennan’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re lying.” It might have been an odd response, but at least she was able to think of a complete sentence.


**So, who loooooved the ending of last night's Bones? Who was screaming at Booth and Brennan that opposites attract? Anyone? Well, I was. :D This is just a little something that I wrote so that I could procrastinate and put off studying. I'm sure that writing this WILL help me pass my Latin test, right? This one is for Sophie. I hope it's fluffy enough for you! I tried, but you know Ginny....she never seems to cooperate. Silly muse.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Bones. I also own Special Agent Seeley Booth. I make him go everywhere with me, shirtlesss, of course, so that I can stare at him all day long. And then, when I go to sleep, he visits Brennan and they conduct research on breaking the laws of physics. Brennan climbs Mount Everest daily. And the sun shines every day. Oh, wait, did I just fall asleep? I had the most amazing dream.....**

* * *

I'm totally shocked." Hodgins said with a shake of his head. Brennan thought that he put that very well. Sweets and Daisy were kissing. In the lab. Where she worked. And while she always rolled her eyes at Booth when he made comments about Sweets being twelve years old, Brennan had to admit that it was strange to watch Sweets kissing.

"Yeah," Brennan agreed, "They should not be doing that on the forensic platform." Hypocrite, a voice inside her head scolded her, You've imagined doing the exact same thing with a certain FBI agent. Funny, the voice sounded exactly like Angela.

"That's a method of termination I've never tried." Cam commented, "But bravo, Dr. Sweets!" She added as she walked away. Hodgins followed her, leaving Booth and Brennan alone to watch the kissing couple.

"Whoa." Booth said, "They'll never work .They're like complete opposites."

"I agree." Brennan said, leaning closer to Booth so that she could have a better view of Sweets and Daisy. Or, that's what she told herself. "For all her faults, she's a woman of science. Sweets bases his life on vagaries of psychology and emotion."

"Right." Booth nodded.

" You know, there's no common ground. You need common ground." Brennan continued. She felt like she was babbling. What point was she trying to make? "I mean, what else is there?"

"Absolutely." It seemed that Booth was only giving one word responses today. But he was agreeing with her. Brennan wasn't sure why that annoyed her. She didn't understand why she felt suddenly sad, hopeless even, as she went on and on, basically attacking somebody else's relationship.

Then, she realized something. And with this realization came the feeling of being hit in the head with a two-by-four. Or having an anvil fall from the sky and land on top of her with so much force that it made her slowly sink into the ground. So this is what catching up to your reality felt like. She really wished that Angela was here right now. She wanted to talk about this with Angela. Instead, Brennan found herself leaning dangerously close to Booth while they watched their psychologist kiss Daisy on the platform.

Now that she had had this epiphany of sorts, Brennan understood a few things. She understood why she had felt so disappointed when Booth agreed with her. Booth was always telling her about love. Just a few weeks ago, he had given her a speech about how there was someone for everyone, someone she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. And if she was honest with herself, she'd have to admit that she wasn't talking about Daisy and Sweets being opposites. She was talking about herself and Booth. And Booth, supporter of all things fairy tale and romantic, had agreed with her that any romantic relationship between them would never work out, because they were so different. Before she could even finish processing this information, she became angry with Booth.

He was so infuriating! And a hypocrite! He was an infuriating hypocrite! He taught her about true love, and "breaking the laws of physics". He insisted that there was someone out there for her, told her that she was better than Smurfette because she had beauty and brains. He bought her Jasper. And just when she thought something was going to happen between them, he seemed to change his mind. He drew lines. He agreed with her that two people who were opposites couldn't have a good relationship.

"You know, Booth, they could actually work out." It slipped out of her mouth before she could think it over.

"Yeah, they could." Booth shrugged noncommittally, making Brennan even more frustrated. She looked at him for a moment before muttering something.

"What's that, Bones?" Booth asked curiously. "Couldn't quite hear that."

"I said that they might…. they might…love each other." She instantly blushed. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. She was pleasantly surprised when Booth gave her a huge smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, Bones. There's love. Love's a pretty powerful thing." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes out of habit.

"I wouldn't know. I don't…I don't think anybody would ever truly love me, Booth." It hurt to admit it. It really did. But she believed that it was the truth. She was a workaholic scientist with poor social skills. She didn't understand pop culture references, and when she tried to use one, she almost always messed it up. She couldn't imagine anyone loving that, loving her.

"Hey, don't say that!" Booth nearly shouted. Brennan was surprised by how much her comment had upset him.

"It's true." Brennan argued, keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

Booth vehemently shook his head. "No, it's not."

Brennan sighed. "Yes, it is."

"No, it's not." Booth seemed to be getting frustrated with her, and Brennan really didn't care. She was frustrated with him too. And she was going to win this argument.

"Yes, it is."

"I can prove to you that it's not." Booth said, flashing her a charm smile

Brennan felt as though she were five years old again. "No, you can't."

"Yes, I can." Well, no one can ever say that Seeley Booth gives up easily.

"No, you can't." But Temperance Brennan is just as persistent.

"Yes, I- " Booth stopped in the middle of his statement and Brennan thought that she might have won. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Booth stopped her by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Would you just shut up, Bones? I love you." Brennan's eyes widened in shock. Booth took the hand away from her mouth, and stuffed it nervously into his pocket. There was a moment of awkward silence while Brennan tried to form a reply.

"You're lying." It might have been an odd response, but at least she was able to think of a complete sentence. In her opinion, that was an accomplishment.

Booth's mouth dropped open. "What? Why would I ever…?" Words seemed to fail him as he shook his head in disbelief. He looked into Brennan's eyes before continuing. "I, Seeley Booth, am madly in love with you, Temperance Brennan."

All that bestselling novelist and world renowned forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan could think of to say in response was "Oh." And before she could begin scolding herself for her lack of words, Booth's lips were on hers, and all thought was erased from her mind once again.

Booth chuckled softly as he pulled away. "You know, that felt really good."

Brennan smiled, still recovering from the shock. "Kissing me? Because I've been told that-"

Now Booth was laughing. Brennan glared at him, waiting for him to explain. Finally, he said, "Nope, I was talking about winning an argument. You always win. But not this time. This time I won. Ha!"

Brennan gasped and playfully bumped Booth's shoulder with her own. They stayed in that position for a few minutes- leaning on the railing, shoulders touching, faces only centimeters apart. Both of them were smiling, neither of them said a word. They were happy to just silently enjoy the moment, to think about what had just happened.

"Bones?" Booth asked softly a few moments later.

"Yes?" Brennan replied cautiously. She was suddenly nervous, terrified of whatever it was that Booth was going to say.

Booth's charm smile eased Brennan's fears. "This kiss was even better than winning. Just so that you know."

Brennan nodded. "Thank you Booth." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I enjoyed it as well."

* * *

**Sooooo....anyone else want to kill (or at least seriously injure) Jared Booth? Hmm? Well, I've got good news: Every time you submit a review, an anvil falls from the sky and lands on Jared's head! So, who wants to go first?**


End file.
